Changing People
by Captain BlueCanary
Summary: “Alice Walker, you died on the seventeenth of August 1980" When Alice gets hit by a train, the last thing she expected was to wake up again. Now, after a confusing explanation for a strange man who calls himself L, she must decide what to do with herself.


Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of Changing People! This idea stemed for me wondering if there was a way of getting into the Death Note world that hadn't been tried, and death was the only way I could think of. Then, at about half past eleven at night, this idea occured to me and I just had to type it out. So what do you think? Should I continue?

"Come on Alice!" Carrie joked, leaping down off a wall into a field, "Or you'll get left behind!"

"I'm coming," Alice replied, carefully lowering herself down and dropping a couple of feet so she stood next to her friend, "I rather not break my neck today, thanks."

"Whatever, worrywart. You gotta learn to chill out sometimes."

The two girls laughed and joked there way though the field until, about a hundred meters away and down a slight hill, they saw a train track. Off in the distance, a train was coming, and just in front of them someone was lingering on the tracks.

"Oi!" Carrie shouted, "Get of the tracks! There's a train coming!"

The person on the tracks didn't move nor show any signs that he had herd them.

"Damn it, must be listening the music, idiot." Carrie shouted louder, "OI, OFF THE TRACKS!"

The train was approaching fast; they had ten seconds, maximum. Alice turned to her best friend.

"There is a point five per cent chance I'll survive this," She said, then without waiting for an answer or argument, she took off towards the tracks. The slight hill helped her go faster, but still, she might not make it. One hundred meters, nine seconds, she needed to go just over eleven meters per second to get there in time. It was near impossible but she willed her legs to go faster. Thirty meters, twenty, ten, five, two, one. With milliseconds to spare, she pushed man off the tracks and closed her eyes. It's amazing how long a couple of milliseconds are when you're staring death in the face. What is also incredible, is the images and sounds your brain throws at you. An evil laugh, a small scratch, a blur of blue, white and black. Alice felt a sudden burst of excruciating pain in side. Then nothing. Complete darkness.

Then, throwing all reason to the ground, Alice woke up. Like a bolt of lightning she was sitting up, examining the room she was in. It resembled an empty hospital ward in its layout and sterile smell, but it was much posher than any hospital she had ever seen. The walls were mahogany, and the beds seemed to be made out of it to. On her bedside table there was a large jug of water and a tall glass. Alice poured herself a drink and lifted it to her lips. As soon as the cool liquid entered her mouth, she realised just how thirsty she was and gulped it all down without a breath. As soon as she'd finished the first glass, she poured herself a second, then a third. Not until the jug was completely empty did she set down the glass, close her eyes, take three deep breaths and think. She felt tired and fragile, but not in any pain, so either she was pumped full of medication, which was unlikely given how alert she was, or she had been asleep so long that all painful injuries had healed, which was equally unlikely. She opened her eyes and looked down at her body and was startled to see she was wearing her favourite pyjamas, a white set, dotted with teddy bears wearing red ribbons. She took another deep breath and looked at her left arm, which would have been facing the train. She was expecting scars, disfigurement but what she saw surprised her more that that, there was nothing, no scratches or wounds, nothing. Alice pulled up her sleeve, even the cut she'd had on her elbow before the accident was gone. If it weren't for the fact she was in a hospital ward, she would have thought it had all been a dream, that, in an hour or two, she would be meeting Carrie to walk though that very field to the shops. She was trying to figure it all out when the door to the ward opened and in walked two people.

"I expect she'll be waking up soon." One said, then she saw Alice and smiled, "Well, it looks like she already has."

The woman that was speaking was a kind-looking woman of about fifty, she spoke with a slightly Scottish accent and had that kind of motherly smile that makes you feel two again. She was wearing one of those old fashioned nurses' outfits with the long skirts and funny hat. The man behind her was a completely different story, thin and lanky with messy black hair, a plain white tee-shirt and jeans. He looked at Alice with wide, staring eyes that seemed to see right though her. She looked hastily away from this peculiar man and back to the kind-looking woman that was making her way towards her.

"It's good to see you're wake, Alice," she said kindly, "I'm Matron Garrick, I'm sure this is all very confusing, but don't worry, your safe and healthy. "

"B-but what happened?" Alice asked, "I should have died."

The Matron looked uncomfortable for a second, then said, "I think Mister L would be better qualified to tell you that. I must go now, but if you need me, just shout."

With that she turned around, nodded at the man (whom Alice assumed was L) and left. Alice looked down at the sheets.

"Well?" She said.

"Alice Walker," L began in a monotone, "You died on the seventeenth of August 1980, saving someone from being hit by a train. The man you saved was Josh Green, who was attempting suicide. After you saved him he saw the value of human life and founded the Value Life charity. Your friend , Caroline Spencer, who was with you when you died, got married and has two children, but she still keeps photo of you on her person, as a reminder to help others at any cost, and visits your grave twice a year, on the anniversary of your birth and the anniversary of your death. She is a teacher now and tells all her pupils about you in the hope that they to will learn to be truly selfless. Alice, before I tell you any more, you must understand that your death changed lives."

Alice turned her head to hide the tears that were pouring silently down her cheeks.

"I understand." She said shakily, "But how am I here?"

"Sometimes, when someone is born, they are, and I hate to use this term, destined to do something important. This happens very rarely, possibly five times a year, maybe more, maybe less. If these people die before they carry out that deed, then they come here. Of course, there is a difference between people who could do something and people who are supposed to do something. You, and those like you, are brought back so you can do that deed. But, once you do it, I'll sorry, but you'll die."

Alice was crying outright now. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed into her knees. It wasn't until the tears had subsided to just the occasional sniff that she next spoke.

"What's the date?" She sniffed, "Where is this?"

"This is Wammy's House, Winchester, England. The date is the eighth of March, in the year 2000."

"That can't be right! I haven't –"

"Aged? I know. When you come back you go back to how you last remember yourself looking. This can sometimes produce... odd results."

Alice nodded.

"There is a wardrobe in the corner, I'm sure you can find something that fits. If you don't mind, I would lik to show you around the facility."

To everyone who reads my other story, Not Interested, I'm Sorry! I AM working on it, I swear!

Please review and tell my what you think! All feedback is read and acknowledged!

Thanks For Reading!

Captain B


End file.
